Count The Medals
by Timeless Dreamer Neo
Summary: A simple heist turns into a new adventure, when the Cooper Gang encounter an ancient race from 800 years in the past, and a young man, destined to take the mantle of a legendary warrior. Its a race for the medals. SlyXCarm. Rated T just to be safe. Up for adoption
1. Awakening Desires

Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Cooper or Kamen Rider OOO, and the OCs belong to Kitty Petro

Episode 1: Awakening Desires

Nighttime. The perfect time for couples to spend time together. At this time, a certain couple was standing atop the roof of the newly opened museum, The Kougami Museum. Sly Cooper, the infamous master thief was in the middle of another heist. By his side was Carmelita Fox, a former inspector from Interpol. Now, as we all know, Carmelita used to spend her nights chasing down Sly, but about 5 months ago, she had decided to quit working for Interpol for two reasons. The first, being that Interpol was just becoming too corrupt, that she had had enough of it, and the second, being that after all this time, she had finally admitted her feelings for Sly. Needless to say, she had decided to join The Cooper Gang, and after 2 months of training, had become a master thief, and Sly's partner in crime (they both played the role of thieves for the gang), and she had never been happier.

Getting into position, the both of them put on their Binocucoms, and prepared themselves. "Alright Bentley, we're all set. How's the situation down there?" Sly asked through the Binocucom.

Back in the Cooper Gang's van, Bentley was busy reviewing the pictures he had gotten from the security cameras he had hacked. "Okay, now I knew this wasn't going to be too hard, but..." he started, almost sounding surprised.

"What's the matter? Did they add some new piece of security?" Carmelita asked, curious at his reaction. It wasn't very common for him to act this way, especially since it was just a simple heist.

"Erm, no. It's just that there is only one guard watching the security cameras, and he's well...he's asleep," Bentley finished, with a large sweat drop on his head.

"I've heard about sleeping on the job, but this is ridiculous," Carmelita commented.

"Well, at least it makes things easier," Sly commented, as they quickly moved to the open skyline, before jumping in (using a rope of course).

Quickly making their way through the museum (which was surprisingly low on security), they found their target. Laying on a display case was their target, The Beasts' Bracelet. It was really just a simple golden bracelet, but what made it unique, was the four ornaments that were present in four sides of the bracelet. All four of them were circular, with a golden side, with each depicting an animal in a single color. One ornament depicted a green Mantis, while another depicted a yellow Cheetah, while the third ornament depicted a gray Gorilla, and the last ornament depicted a blue Octopus.

Smiling slightly, the both of them walked over to the case, whilst noting the nearest escape route (an air vent), since they figured they were going to need to hurry out of their real soon. "May I, querera?" Sly chuckled slightly, as he readied his cane.

"You may," Carmelita playfully replied, as Sly smashed the display case open.

The two of them were expecting an alarm to go off, but oddly enough it never did.

"That's strange, you'd think the alarm would have gone off the moment you smashed the case," Bentley remarked, as he hacked into the security system. It wasn't long before he found the reason. "Here we are, it looks like someone already disabled the security on the display cases, but they didn't disable any motion detectors or anything like that, but judging by the fact that only one of the security cameras has been disabled, I'd say that someone else is robbing this museum as well," he stated.

"Wait, you're saying they disabled the security on the cases, but didn't disable anything else, other than 1 security camera?" Carmelita asked, quirking an eyebrow in surprise.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Bentley replied.

"Sounds like your average wanna be thieves. No need to worry about them, since that type usually only manage till they get the loot, but then they get cocky, trigger a security system, then get caught," Sly commented, as he and Carmelita climbed up the air vent after snatching their target, and leaving their respective calling cards. Just because some wanna be thief was going to get himself/herself caught, didn't mean that Sly and Carmelita were about to take their chances.

As they crawled through the vent, they came across the storage room, which actually had quite a few valuable artifacts as well. The two of them would have continued on silently, if it weren't for someone suddenly shouting "This treasure is ours!"

Looking down through the gratings in the vent, they noticed 2 Hyenas in security guard outfits, very comically trying to ransack the storage area, but the problem was, they seemed to be grabbing more than they could carry.

"What did I tell ya?" Sly said, with a small laugh, as Carmelita joined him with a small laugh of her own, as they watched the two amateurs try to figure out how they were planning on hauling off the loot they obviously couldn't carry. They had even decided to show Bentley and Murray, using the binocucoms, which both of them found amusing, evident by the laughter they heard on the other end of the binocucom.

Their moment of amusement was cut short, when Sly noticed something near a corner. "Wait, guys, check that coffin out over there," he said, as he pointed his binocucom towards it.

Carmelita followed his lead, and gasped. "Madre y Dios, what in the world is that?" she gasped at what she saw. On the coffin, softly making a jingling sound, was a hand, which looked like it was made entirely out of coins. The hand slowly moved to the small, odd looking stone box on the center of the coffin's lid, before it grabbed hold, and started to turn it.

With a click, the stone box came off, and the coffin started to glow brightly. Suddenly the alarms went off.

"Crap! That thing must have set off the alarms," Sly said, as he and Carmelita immediately continued down the air vent, neither of them planning to stick around for long.

Back with the two amateurs, they had only just noticed the glowing coffin, just as it burst, turning into thousands, if not millions of silvery coins. The two of them could only stare in shock, as the coins began to collect, and formed four figures, each completely made of coins. Suddenly, the masses of coins glowed in colors of green, blue, yellow, and gray, respectively, before they turned into four frightening beings.

From left to right, the first being was the insect-like monster. It was mainly colored black and green with chitin-like chest armor which had a yellow circle in the centre of its chest with green surrounding it, making plates that looked like muscles. From its shoulders ran long antennae not unlike a grasshopper while its arms were covered with black armor with a pair of long serrated blades coming from its right wrist. Its head was round with a long green visor which had round ends and a silver mouth plate which had the look of mandibles. Its final look was the horns which grew from its head that looked like stag beetle horns. What did seem odd was that its legs didn't seem to have any sort of covering and instead looked like ancient bandaging not unlike what a mummy would have.

The second was the cat-like monster. Its face was certainly feline, but made of black steel with metal studs on the forehead. Dark yellow cords not unlike dreadlocks came from the back of its head while its lower jaw was made of gray steel. Its torso was covered with more black armor with a yellow orb in the centre with a silver strip coming up the middle. The pectorals of the armor were covered in more metal studs which matched its shoulders. The monsters arms were covered in large black gauntlets which ended in sharp metal claws and once more covered in silver studs like the rest of the armor. However, it was missing something, in this case, the armor for its legs. Rather than some covering like the rest of its armor, the monster's legs were merely brown and black bandages not unlike a mummy.

The third was the fish-like monster. Unlike the rest, this one was clearly female. Its head seemed to have a helmet that looked like the body of a shark/whale hybrid of some sort that ended with her bright blue eyes. Her face was silver and had a rigid covering over her mouth. Her shoulders were covered with a dark blue cape that ran down her back almost regally, but her torso and arms were covered in black and brown bandages. Her legs were trim and smooth, colored silver as they ended in high heel boots. Down the front of her legs were studs which made her legs seem almost like octopus tentacles.

The fourth was the Elephant-like monster. Its legs were powerful and covered from head to toe in tarnished silver armor which spoke of power and endurance. Its feet seemed more like an elephant's rather than a humanoids. Its head seemed like a helmet with a small black visor with a short horn coming out of its forehead. On either side of where the jaw would be was a pair of tusks with a small trunk sticking out where the mouth would be. However, like its comrades, it too was missing something. Where torso and arm armor should have been was simply a humanoid torso and arms covered in black and brown wrappings, again, like a mummy.

The four of them didn't look like they were paying any particular attention to the two hyenas, but rather just kept walking forward.

-Count The Medals-

Outside the museum, a squadron of bikes had assembled. The leader of the squadron lifted up a radio to his ear. "This is Shintaro Goto. Foundation's Ride Vendor 1'st Brigade. The medals have awakened. What are your orders?" he said.

"Eliminate them," was the order that came from the other end.

"Ryokai. Commence attack!" he ordered, as they pulled out several rocket launchers, and even pulled out remotes to detonate the bombs already planted on the building.

What they didn't realize, was that hidden from their view, was the Cooper Gang's van. Noticing all the commotion, Bentley and Murray decided to take a look. Their eyes bulged in barely contained horror, when they watched the riders pull out the rocket launchers. It was obvious, that those men planned to bring down the museum, and they didn't care who was inside.

Bentley immediately pulled on his headset, and urgently contacted Sly and Carmelita. "Sly! We've got a big problem!" he practically screamed into the communicator.

"Bentley? What's the matter?" Sly asked, surprised at the tone his friend was using. He knew that Bentley always was a bit paranoid, but right now he was downright terrified.

"What's the matter? An entire platoon is about to demolish the building! Get out of there now!" Bentley practically exploded.

That got the attention of the two master thieves. Not wasting any time, they immediately darted down the hall leading to the back door.

"Dios! If this is some crazy scheme to try and catch us, those higher-ups at Interpol have finally lost it!" Carmelita grumbled, as they heard explosions hit the walls of the building.

"I don't think it's them. Interpol might be getting desperate to catch us, but I don't think were worth **this** much trouble," Sly replied, as they continued making their escape, but not before passing the security room, with the guard still dead asleep.

"You've gotta be kidding! He's still asleep?" Sly exclaimed in surprise. He knew some people (him included) could really be dead when they slept, but this was ridiculous.

"Hey! Wake up!" Carmelita urgently said, as she shook the sleeping guard, but he didn't stir. All the shaking managed to do, was shake off the hat that covered his face, revealing a young falcon with dark brown feathers and messy neck length brown hair.

Any further attempt to wake up the sleeping guard was put on hold, when the roof started coming down. "Oh well, guess we don't have any other choice," Sly sighed, as he and Carmelita quickly picked up the guard, and carried him out along with them. If the Cooper Gang was anything, they were definitely not the type to just leave someone to die, so with that being said, they made their escape, with the sleeping guard supported on their shoulders, though neither of them noticed the coin that had fallen into the guard's shirt pocket.

-Count The Medals-

Meanwhile, back at the storage room, the four monsters didn't seem at all worried about the explosions. Instead, they simply reverted into masses of coins, before flying out of the building, completely unharmed by the explosions.

Outside, the platoon had already readied their guns and rocket launchers, prepared for anything. When the smoke cleared, a mass of coins flew out, before reforming the four monsters. They seemed to laugh for a moment, before turning into masses of coins again.

"After them!" Goro ordered, as the brigade gave chase, not knowing they were only racing to their own doom.

-Count The Medals-

Meanwhile, a middle-aged figure was busy preparing a cake. By his side was a record player, which oddly enough, was playing a song to celebrate a birthday. The figure continued to prepare the cake, as he sang along with the record player, whilst his own men were losing their lives at the hands of the monsters.

(For the next few lines, italic words are the song, and regular words indicate what is happening during the song)

_Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. _

Two soldiers were in pursuit of a mass of coins, as the coins formed the insect monster, which jumped on their bikes, before throwing them off. The two of them tried to scramble back up, but the insect monster fired green lightning down on them and their bikes, killing them in the explosions. The insect monster seemed to smirk, as he smugly walked away, almost pleased with his handy work.

_Happy Birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you._

Two more soldiers had followed another mass of coins into a tunnel, just as the coins reformed the female fish monster. The oncoming soldiers didn't seem to bother her. Instead, she almost boredly raised her hand, before letting out a torrent of water. Her would be attackers were sent flying back, as they were washed away. The only thing that stopped them from going any farther was when they were slammed into the walls. The fish monster kept up her attack for a few more moments, before stopping, as her attackers slumped to the ground unmoving, both dead from either suffocation, or head trauma, or both. She let out a small girly giggle, as she walked away from her two victims.

_Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. _

Two soldiers charged at a mass of coins, which formed the gray elephant monster. He just stared at them dumbly, as they were about to collide with him. However, at the last moment, the elephant monster grabbed hold of their bikes, before effortlessly flipping them over his shoulders. The two flew through the air for a moment, before they landed hard on the ground, followed by their bikes, with the ensuing explosion leaving them as little more than 'graffiti' on the walls and road. The elephant monster just scratched his head like a monkey, before he walked away, almost like he was looking for something else to do.

_Happy Birthday, Happy birthday, happy birthday to you_

Two of the last three soldiers charged at the mass of coins that had just formed the cat monster. Firing madly, they emptied out round after round of bullets. The cat monster on the other hand, easily dodged the attacks, and as they got closer, he immediately jumped forward, and seemingly defying the laws of physics, began spinning in a rapid pace, with both of his claws connecting to the soldiers' chest, just as he slashed at their bikes as well. The force of the impact sent them flying back, before they hit the wall, followed by their bikes. The cat monster just laughed, before walking away, almost seeming bored.

_Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear..._

The music stopped for a moment, as the middle-aged figure, revealed to be a fox, with brown fur, and dark colored hair. He wore a red suit and an apron was putting the finishing touches on the birthday cake he was making. Squirting some chocolate on the cake, he wrote down a name, as he continued the song. "Greeed..." he said, as the music continued. "Happy Birthday to youuuuu," he finished, as the song came to an end.

Back with the four monsters, they were calmly walking away from the wreckage of the bikes, almost without a care in the world. After all, they had all the time in the world, and after being sealed for 800 years, the Greeed walked the earth once again.

-Count The Medals-

The Cooper Gang drove off, heading back to their current hideout. Earlier, Bentley had shot hidden cameras to the bikes, letting them see what had happened. Needless to say, the team had seen everything, and now, they almost wished they hadn't.

"What in the world were those things?" Bentley commented, still trying to get the pictures of what those creatures did to the riders, out of his mind.

No one replied. Instead, they decided to just focus on getting back home, and worry about their new 'guest', the sleeping security guard. The four of them spent most of the trip in silence, not noticing that they had picked up a 'hitch-hiker'.

On top of the Cooper Gang's van, a monstrous red arm clinged to the roof. It was predominantly red with wing-like protrusions coming from its forearm armor. Its hand was scaled and had black nails not unlike what would be found on a bird. It wore rings on some of its fingers, but nothing gaudy or unnecessary. "_That's mine! My core medal!_" the arm thought angrily, as he waited for the ride to stop, intending to take back what was his.

Author's note:

There. Episode 1 on a new fic I just thought up. Hope you like it. This story is set somewhere in between Sly 2 and Sly 3, with noticeable differences. In fact, I made the setting based on the fanfics of author: Kitty Petro.


	2. Ancient Warrior's Revival!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Cooper or Kamen Rider OOO, and the OCs belong to Kitty Petro

Note: I forgot to mention in the last episode, that the current location is in Paris (hey, nothing is stopping people from Japan from going to Paris)

Kousei Kougami sat down on his chair, enjoying the slice of cake he had cut from the birthday cake he had just finished. On a chair nearby the fox's desk, was his personal secretary, a cat named Erika Satonaka. She had mostly white fur, with a few black patches, with brown hair, which she wore in an upward fashion, with a flower ornament on top. She wore a white dress, with a purple coat. She too was enjoying some of the cake.

"So, it seems that the medal system and the ride vendors have failed to subdue the Greeed," he stated, in a very matter-of-factly tone.

"Hai," she said, confirming the fact, before her faced seemed puzzled, as she added, "Demo, you don't seem particularly surprised, Kaichou," Erika said, slightly surprised at her boss's reaction. If it had been her, she would have been disappointed at the very least.

"That is true; however everything born into this world is **SUBARASHI**!" Kousei replied, putting a lot of emphasis on the word "subarashi", the Japanese word for "wonderful". "As such, perhaps the Greeed being released may not be all bad," he added, before pressing a button on his desk.

Back at the scene where the battle with the Greeed had taken place, Shintaro Goto, the only survivor of the battle stood there, seemingly angry at the turn of events. His moment was cut short however, when his on board radio received a call. Sighing slightly, he removed his helmet, revealing himself to be a wolf, with black fur, and relatively neat, neck length black hair. Pressing the button, he answered the call. "This is Goto..." he said into the radio, making sure that his "kaichou" or captain/commander knew it was him. "Goto, I've already dispatched a retrieval crew to your location. Head back to base now," came Kougami's voice from the other end. "Hai!" Shintaro acknowledged, as he boarded his ride vendor and headed back to the Kougami Foundation HQ.

-Count The Medals-

Meanwhile...

The Cooper Gang had returned to their current hideout, a rather large house they had found in the middle of the woods just in the outskirts of town. Quickly going in, they moved their 'guest' to the couch.

"Is he going to be okay?" Murray asked, starting to get worried about the falcon that lay unmoving on the couch. When Sly and Carmelita had brought the security guard to the van, Bentley nearly blew a fuse, saying that the security guard would probably go straight to Interpol, if they brought him along. It wasn't until Sly showed him that the security guard wasn't just some heavy sleeper that he finally agreed to let them bring him along. During the trip, Bentley had confirmed that the poor guy had been drugged, which explained why he was fast asleep.

Sighing slightly, Bentley walked toward the guard, before making a quick examination. "Doesn't look like he's going to wake up anytime soon," Bentley said, as he shook the guard, but it still didn't have any effect.

Sly and Carmelita walked toward them. True, the four of them didn't have anything to do with the falcon, but they couldn't just leave someone to die, so this was the only option. "Hm? What's this?" Sly said curiously, when he noticed the coin that had fallen out of the guard's pocket. Picking it up, he examined the coin. It had a gold ring around it, with the coin itself depicting a red hawk.

Curiously, Carmelita pulled out the Beast's Bracelet they had stolen. Examining it, she noticed something. "This coin looks a lot like the ornaments on the bracelet," she said, catching the interest of her team, as they took a closer look.

"Hey, I think your right," Bentley said, as he took a closer look at the bracelet, while Murray was taking a closer look at the coin.

"Yeah, but why would this be here, instead of on the brac-oops!" Murray said, before his fingers slipped, causing him to accidentally drop the coin, right on the sleeping falcon's forehead.

The falcon stirred slightly, before drowsily opening his eyes. Noticing the coin, he picked it up, before saying "Arigato," and bowing slightly in a dazed fashion. To be honest, he still thought he was at the museum, and his vision was still blurry, so he didn't realize where he was. He got up and rubbed his eyes slightly, as he got the blurriness out, as his vision cleared. When it finally did clear, he realized he was **not** in the museum anymore, and that he was face to face with a group, that judging by their appearance, were a group of thieves. Not really sure what else to do, he slowly lifted his hands to the sides of his head in surrender. "_What have I gotten myself into?_" he thought, hoping nothing bad was about to happen.

-Count the Medals-

(Opening Theme: Anything Goes! By Maki Ohguro)

_*drum solo*_

_You got the medals...one, two, and three!_

_Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up Os!_

_*trumpet solo*_

_Iranai motanai yume mo minai_

_Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo_

_Koko kara hajimaru what you've been waiting for?_

_Count the medals...one, two, and three!_

_Unmei mo kimi hotokanai_

_Kekyoku wa susumu shika nai_

_Michinaru tenkai give me energy_

_Count the medals...one, two, and three!_

_Daijoubu ashita wa itsudatte __blank_

_Jibun no kachi wa jibun dake kimeru mono sa_

_Os! Os! Os! Os! Come on!_

_ANYTHING GOES sonna kokoro ga atsuku naru mono_

_Mitasareru mono mo sagashite_

_LIFE GOES ON honki dashite tatakau no nara_

_Makeru ki shinai hazu_

(Theme end)

Episode 2: Ancient Warrior's Revival! Kamen Rider OOO!

"So, you really aren't going to do anything to me?" the falcon asked. When he got nods again as the reply, he sighed in relief. "Yokatta..." he sighed, very much relieved. For a moment there, he thought they were going to do something terrible to him, since why else was he brought to a thief's hideout.

"I'm sure you must be uncomfortable being here for no reason, but it was either this, or leave you to get crushed when the museum was demolished," Bentley said.

That caught the falcon's attention. "Nani? The museum was demolished?" he asked, surprised. By now, he had changed from his security guard outfit, to his regular clothes he always carried with him, which consisted of a red-stripped T-shirt with long sleeves, a pair of long white pants, and a white scarf/bandana of sort.

"Um, yes, we rescued you while you were unconscious, Mr..." Bentley started.

"Hino. Eiji Hino," the falcon, now identified as Eiji answered for him.

Bentley nodded, before continuing. "Right, Mr. Hino. You see, we were in the middle of a heist of our own, when for some reason, a platoon of men decided to demolish the building. At that time, you were unconscious due to someone having drugged you earlier. It was just by chance that Sly and Carmelita here..." he said, indicating the two said thieves on the last part, before continuing. "...found you, still unconscious in the security room. So, since we couldn't just let you get squashed like a bug, this was the only option," he finished.

"Is that so?" he asked slightly, before standing up, and bowing deeply. "Arigato Gozaimasu. You saved my life," he said.

"Ah, don't mention it," Sly said waving it off.

"Si, it was the right thing to do. We may be thieves, but it doesn't mean we'll just let people die like that," Carmelita added, also waving it off.

Eiji nodded, but stopped for a moment before asking, "Demo, why would they just demolish the building like that? The building had just been opened, and they had to have known that there were still people in there," he said.

"Erm, well...we're not too sure ourselves," Bentley lied.

"They didn't take anything, so maybe they just wanted to destroy the building," Sly added, playing along with his friend.

"Yes, maybe they were just some terrorist wanting to make an impression," Carmelita nodded, also playing along.

"Y-yeah, they were probably just trying to destroy things," Murray said, deciding to play along as well. He may not have been the smartest, but even he realized that his friends probably just thought that it would be best if Eiji didn't know about those...things that had brutally slaughtered the riders.

Eiji tilted his head slightly, before deciding to trust what they were saying. "Either way, thank you again, um..." he said, realizing that he had never gotten their names.

"Oh right! How rude of us," Sly laughed, realizing as well, that although they knew Eiji's name, he didn't know their names. "I'm Sly. Sly Cooper and this is my team," he said, before pointing them out one by one. "Bentley," he said, indicating the turtle. "Murray," he continued, indicating the hippo. "And Carmelita Fox," he finished, indicating the vixen, whilst also putting his arm affectionately around her, causing both himself and the vixen to blush slightly.

Eiji simply nodded, before he realized who he was with. "Eh? Cooper? As in "The Cooper Gang" I've been hearing so much about?" he asked, surprised.

"Yup, that's us," Sly replied.

"Sugoi! I've heard a lot about your team. The group of thieves, that **never** steals from regular and honest people. Instead, they only steal from bad guys, and even if they steal from museums and other places, they always return what they stole," Eiji said, sounding rather excited.

"Well, you heard right. We only steal from criminals, and we even help the police bust the criminals at the same time," Carmelita confirmed, whilst the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

The conversation continued for a while longer. For Eiji, he was getting to know the group better. He really believes (and he is right) that The Cooper Gang are really more of a group of vigilantes, who are actually helping the world, even if they just wanted to do it their own way. In short, to him, it was just confirming that The Cooper Gang, despite their odd method, were all really just good people who just did things their way. For The Cooper Gang, they were getting to know Eiji better. They learned that he was originally from Japan, but he had lost his family a long time ago (Sly couldn't help but sympathize with him), and that now he was living a nomadic life, with pretty much just the clothes on his back (Bentley thought it was impossible, but shut up when Eiji showed him his 'luggage', which was just some franks, and a pair of underwear for the next day). In short, they had become fast friends, with the open minded falcon.

"So Eiji, where are you living right now?" Sly asked, keeping in mind that Eiji had told them he usually didn't stay anywhere for long.

"Um, I haven't decided on an inn yet," Eiji replied, even though by 'inn', he probably meant a motel or something like that.

"Oh? If you'd like, you could crash with us for the night," Murray offered. He was really beginning to enjoy the optimistic falcon's company.

"Oh, that's okay, I'll go look for a place to stay for the night. Thank you for everything," Eiji said, getting up and going out the door. The Cooper Gang didn't bother stopping him, nor asking him to at least wear a blind fold, since they all felt that they could trust him enough, that he wouldn't tell anyone about their current base of operation.

"You know, maybe we should follow him, just in case he doesn't find a place to stay for the night," Sly commented.

After a quick agreement, he and Carmelita quickly followed him (They both put on disguises first, since it wouldn't do if anyone recognized them, especially since nobody aside from a few people knew of Carmelita's current affiliation with The Cooper Gang), whilst Bentley and Murray kept track of them, just in case.

While they had been having their little conversation, a certain _stow away_ had been having a few problems of his own. The red arm that had followed them had been spending most of the conversation trying to find a way in. Initially he had found a window which was open and decided to try it, but just his luck, when he was going through, he accidentally knocked the window loose, causing it to come down painfully on him. "_Yaaaargh!_" he mentally screamed, as he got caught in the window, but he continued to refrain from crying out, since he didn't need them knowing about him ahead of time. Making his way through the house, he hovered just behind the stairs, just in time to see the person who had taken his core medal leave. Inwardly growling, he made his way out of the house, through the same way he got in. "_When I get my hands (or rather hand) on him, I'll take my Core Medal back, even if I have to rip his arm off to get it!_" he thought angrily, as he began tailing Eiji again.

-Count The Medals-

Meanwhile...

Within a tunnel or underpass, four banners suddenly rolled down from the entrance. They were green, yellow, blue, and gray respectively, looking like they were announcing or welcoming the arrival of something.

The banners fluttered slightly, as the things they were welcoming stepped through, revealing to be the four Greeed from the museum. They stepped through, almost leisurely walking by, until the elephant-like Greeed suddenly stopped. Looking at his hand, he seemed to notice something, before saying, "My...body...feels...strange..." he said.

Hearing their comrade, the others also checked themselves, noticing that they too were...for lack of better words...incomplete.

"Something is missing. A few medals. A few core medals to be precise," the fish-like Greeed said, noticing the missing parts of her body.

"What happened? Where are the rest of our core medals?" the insect-like Greeed nearly exclaimed.

"I think I saw Ankh grab some of them," the cat-like Greeed stated, almost laxly.

"Ankh?" the elephant-like Greeed asked, scratching his head.

"Doesn't he know what will happen to us?" the fish-like Greeed stated.

"Damn him," the insect-like Greeed swore clenching his fist in rage.

"So then," the cat-like Greeed began, resting his hands behind his head, strolling lazily along the tunnel. "What should we do about it?"

"We find Ankh and take back our Core Medals, that's what!" the insect Greeed snapped, glaring at his comrade. If the rage was supposed to intimidate him, the cat Greeed didn't show it. Neither did the female or the elephant Greeed seem to be intimidated either. Of course, the female was long since used to the antics of her comrades while the elephant was probably not bright enough to really understand why it should be intimidated.

"And how do you propose we do that, Uva?" asked the fish Greeed, now identifying the insect Greeed by the name of Uva. "With our power diminished because of our lack of Core Medals, it is going to be that much harder to find Ankh."

"I don't care, Mezuru!" the insect Greeed snapped, identifying the fish Greeed as Mezuru. "I'll find him if I have to tear this human city down myself!" he cried, outraged.

Watching the insect Greeed go on the verge of a tantrum, the elephant Greeed simply scratched his head, "Find…Ankh? …oh…idea," Reaching to its own arm, the elephant Greeed pressed his fingers against the skin before they phased through it like it was water. After a moment of rummaging inside its own body, the Greeed brought out a silver coin which was the same kind as its body was made of. It was marked with an X on one side, but the other had an image of a bull on it.

"Hmmm?" the cat Greeed hummed, seeing that his comrade was up to something. "Gameru, what are you doing?" he asked.

The elephant Greeed, now known as Gameru, simply brought the coin up to his head. In the centre of his forehead a coin slot not unlike one found on a vending machine suddenly appeared. Uncaring of his sudden new facial feature, Gameru simply dropped the coin into the slot, making a metallic ringing noise. Once the coin was inside, the slot vanished altogether. Gameru then trembled as a gray and black void opened in his back depositing a creature onto the ground with a meaty thud.

Standing up, the creature revealed itself to be a large creature, with a bulky form. It had horns and a head like a bull, with two metal rings around its ears. Its arms and chest were strongly muscled and furry with silver metal disks on the torso and shoulders. Its hands had metal orbs on the back of them and its hands were in fact large stubby fist. It wore some armor around its body, while its legs were wrapped in metal bindings.

"Find…Ankh," Gameru ordered his creation. "Get…Core…Medals…"

"Nn!" the beast nodded before it dashed away, exiting the tunnel. Gameru then turned to look at his fellow Greeed, almost asking 'did I do good?'

"Well, it seems Gameru has the right idea for once, eh Kazari!" Uva snorted, whilst identifying the cat Greeed as Kazari.

"True. Why work ourselves to the bone when we can have a Yummy do it for us?" Kazari said with a chuckle. "I never thought I'd see the day where Gameru had a good idea."

"Good for you Gameru-chan!" Mezuru cooed in an almost motherly tone.

"Heh," Gameru laughed. If his face was more human, he would have been blushing.

"I'm going to go find a human to make a powerful Yummy," Uva announced as he began walking away from the tunnel. "Don't wait up for me."

"Oi, oi, I'm going on the search too," Kazari laughed, as he went in a different direction. "This sounds like fun!"

"It's not polite to leave a lady behind!" Mezuru scolded as she too left the scene.

Gameru merely shrugged and trotted off to parts unknown. As the four Greeed went their own ways, the four banners which represented them furled up and vanished, leaving no trace of the four monsters' appearance.

-Count The Medals-

Eiji sighed as he walked down the quiet streets of Paris. True, the streets were nice during the evening, but he had yet to find a place to stay. "_Maybe I should have taken on their offer,_" he thought, remembering how his new friends had kindly offered him a place to stay, yet he had turned them down.

Taking a few more steps down the road, he noticed a vending machine standing around the street. "_Well...I am feeling a little thirsty..._"he thought, as he walked toward the vending machine, whilst pulling out the odd looking coin he was still hanging on to. Unfortunately, he should have been paying more attention, as his foot accidentally hit something, causing him to trip, and drop the coin, which rolled under the vending machine.

"Oh, no," he muttered, as he tried to reach for it, only to find that he was unable to reach it. Going for a different approach, he tried lifting the vending machine. He groaned, as he pushed as hard as possible, causing the vending machine to tilt a little, just enough for someone to reach the coin. "Somebody, please. Could somebody please help me out here? I can't hold on for much longer," he pleaded, but to no avail, as anyone who was walking down the street just ignored his pleas.

While Eiji was busy holding up the vending machine, he didn't notice the red arm, which had taken the opportunity to get his Core Medal back. The arm quickly flew down under the vending machine, but unfortunately for him, just as he was about to grab his medal, Eiji's strength gave way, causing the vending machine to come down, right on top of the arm.

"Yaaaargh!" the arm cried out in excruciating pain, as he was crushed by the vending machine.

The cry of pain got the attention of a passerby who had been walking by. She was a young bear of Japanese descent, with light brown fur and long shoulder length black hair. She wore a white dress, with a light purple skirt, finished by a white hat on her head.

"Oh no!" she cried, thinking that the falcon had crushed his foot. She quickly ran towards the vending machine, before lifting it up, only instead of tilting it, she had actually lifted it off the ground. "Hurry up and get your foot out of there!" she called out to the surprised falcon.

"Um, arigato. Demo...my foot isn't stuck anywhere," Eiji said.

"Eh?" the bear said, as she looked down, to see that true enough, the falcon's foot had never been under the vending machine. Curious, she looked towards the underside of the vending machine, only to find, much to her horror, a disembodied arm, which was somehow moving on its own.

Her face went pale at the sight. "Kyaaaaah!" she shrieked, dropping the vending machine, which crushed the arm again. She didn't even wait for a moment, before turning tail and running off, whilst screaming all the way.

Eiji looked toward where the girl had run off for a moment. Shrugging slightly, he bent down to pick up the coin that had been pushed out from underneath the vending machine. Just as he picked it up, another hand caught his hand. Initially he thought it was someone wearing an odd glove, judging by the fact that the arm was red, so he was about to face the person, only problem was, when he turned his head toward the rest of the person, he found out that, well...it was only an arm.

"Gyaaah!" he cried out in shocked surprise, as his reflexes kicked in, causing him to smash the arm against the vending machine, before running off.

"Tch. That hurt," the arm muttered, very much annoyed. Oh well, at least he now knew how much he would enjoy killing this guy now.

While the arm was busy grumbling, Eiji was busy running like hell. He had seen a lot of things in his travels, with many of them being pretty weird by normal standards, but a disembodied arm, which was somehow still alive just took the cake. Despite the fact that he was downright terrified, he really should have been looking where he was running, as he collided with someone while he was busy looking behind him.

"Gah!" Sly cried out, as he fell flat on his butt. "Hey, watch where your-Eiji?" he said, once he noticed the person who had run into him.

"Ano...do I know you?" Eiji asked. He didn't recognize the person in front of him. From what he was seeing, the person was a raccoon with gray fur, a moustache, looked around 30-40 years old, was wearing a trench coat and a top hat, and honestly looked like he wasn't from around here.

"It's me," Sly said, as he pulled down the fake moustache, and wiped off some of the stuff he was using to make himself look older.

"Eh? Sly-san? What are you doing here, and why are you dressed like that?" Eiji asked, not expecting to bump into the raccoon.

"Well, first of all, I was looking for you, just in case you didn't find a place for the night, so I just wanted to make sure you knew that the offer was still open. As for the disguise, I'm only the most wanted thief in all of Paris, if not all of France. You figure out the rest," he said, before noticing the look on Eiji's face. "What happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Eiji laughed slightly at the comment. "Well...I was running away from something," he said. "I was running away from..." he was about to say, but never got to finish, when an all too familiar voice cut in.

"Hah! Got you now!" the voice said.

Eiji and Sly turned toward the voice, and paled at what they saw. Floating in the air was a red disembodied arm. Their reactions were quite different. Eiji started backing away, even considering hiding behind Sly, which just showed how terrified he was at the moment. Sly on the other hand, gasped before pulling out his binocucom.

"Umm...guys, I've found Eiji, but something else found us, and believe me, you want to take a look at this," Sly said, before pointing the binocucom toward the arm, and sharing the image with his teammates, earning various responses from each of them.

"Madre y Dios! I'll head there immediately," Carmelita's shocked voice said, as the sounds in the background suggested that she had started running as fast as possible.

"Hoomygod!" Bentley's nearly speechless voice exclaimed at the sight of the arm.

"Th-th-that things j-j-just an arm!" came Murray's frightened voice.

All in all, it was safe to say that The Cooper Gang were officially freaked when they saw the arm.

The arm on the other hand, ignored Sly completely, instead flying toward Eiji, who only backed away further. "What do you want from me?" Eiji nearly exclaimed.

The arm seemingly twitched in irritation, before it spoke. Yes, the arm, despite lacking a body, actually spoke. "Hand over my Core Medal!" demanded the arm.

"Nani? Core...Medal?" Eiji asked uncertainly, before remembering the strange coin he had. "Do you mean this?" he asked, pulling out the coin.

"That's right. I dropped that," the arm said, seemingly dipping into what looked like a nod, before adding, "Now hand it over! It's my body!" it demanded, surprising the two who were listening.

"_His body?_" Eiji thought, as his mind seemed to stop for a moment, and try to register what he heard.

"_How can that coin be his body?_" Sly thought, unable to believe how that tiny coin could possibly be the body of the disembodied arm.

Any further thoughts were put on hold, when the sound of something heavy impacting the ground rang out. The sound caught their attention, as they turned to look at the source, but once they did, they really wished they hadn't. Lumbering toward them, was a large bull-like creature. Initially, thought it might have been someone in a costume, but that was dismissed, when the creature slammed its fist on the ground, sending a shockwave, forcing them to scatter.

"Ankh! Give back Core Medals!" the bull yummy growled, referring to the arm as Ankh.

"Hah! Make me!" Ankh retorted. The bull yummy didn't respond, instead, it charged right at him, swinging its large arms. Ankh managed to dodge most of them, even landing a few hits of his own, but one hit managed to hit him, sending him flying back.

"Oi! This battles way too one sided!" Eiji called out, running toward the battle, not liking how it was turning out.

"Eiji! What are you doing?" Sly called, as he grabbed the falcon's arm, stopping him.

"Sly-san, let go!" Eiji called out, but Sly refused to let go.

Annoyed at the noise, the bull yummy decided to 'remove' the annoyance, as he took a swing at the two of them.

"Look out!" Sly called out, as he pulled Eiji out of the way, allowing both of them to narrowly dodge the blow.

The Yummy was about to take another swing at them, but it was stopped, when Sly quickly pulled out his cane, and whacked the yummy upside the head, causing it to stagger back. Taking advantage of its disorientation, Sly pulled off his disguise, revealing his regular thief outfit underneath, and immediately jumped behind the yummy, before whacking it from behind, causing it to actually fly up for a moment, before he slammed it down to the ground, creating a small crater on the concrete. Sly was about to think he had won, but the yummy immediately grabbed the end of his cane, and used it to throw the raccoon towards a wall. Sly cried out in pain when he hit the wall. He had hit the wall so hard, his vision actually became blurry for a moment, and when it cleared, he saw the yummy already towering over him, about to smash him back into the wall.

"_Darn! Guess I'll have to give this move a try,_" Sly thought, as he prepared himself to use a new technique he had been developing.

The yummy brought its arm down, intending to smash the annoying raccoon's skull. For a moment, it looked as though its fist actually connected with the raccoon's head, but suddenly, he vanished. The yummy looked left and right dumbly, wondering where its opponent went, not noticing that Sly had reappeared behind him.

Sly swung his cane, and hit the yummy hard, causing it to stagger forward. The yummy swung its fist in retaliation, and seemed to hit him, only for him to disappear again. Sly reappeared next to the yummy, giving it a whack in the stomach, which pushed it back considerably. The yummy tried hitting him again, only for him to once again vanish, and then reappear, before hitting the yummy with his cane. The yummy staggered again, before feeling a hit from behind, despite Sly being in front of it. Turning around, the yummy caught a glimpse of Sly standing right there, before another hit nailed it in the side. The yummy started spinning around frantically, trying to see who was attacking it, not noticing how Sly continued to disappear and reappear.

Sly on the other hand, was inwardly smirking. He was using a new, original technique he had been developing to add to his family's treasured book: The Thievious Raccoonus. The move he had developed was called "The Phantom Step". It basically let him move so fast, it seemed as though he was teleporting. Another effect was that he actually left an afterimage, which served to both distract his opponents, and also act as a decoy. In short, a move useful both when fighting and when running away.

Sly kept up his assault, hitting the yummy again, only this time; it sent the yummy flying back with a shower of sparks coming off its body from the impact. Sly didn't know it, but he had done something that few could claim to have done. He had actually hurt a yummy enough that it caused the yummy to actually 'bleed'.

Sly's eyes widened when he saw the wound on the yummy. It wasn't the wound itself, but rather the fact that instead of blood, it was actually bleeding silver coins. "_There's something you don't see every day,_" he mentally grimaced at the sight of the coins. Sly readied his cane again, preparing to use another Phantom Step. He dashed forward, leaving another afterimage, as he shot straight for the wound in the Yummy's chest.

The yummy, panicking at its rapidly decreasing supply of cell medals, desperately slammed its fist to the ground, creating a shockwave around it. Luckily for it, and unluckily for Sly, the shockwave caught Sly just as he was about to hit the yummy, sending him tumbling back. Sly didn't even get a chance to get up, when he felt the yummy grab him, and smash him into the ground. Sly cried out in pain, as the yummy began pummeling him repeatedly. After a few more hits, the yummy then grabbed the now barely conscious raccoon by the neck, lifting him up, intending to smash him down again, probably intending to finish him off.

"Sly-san!" Eiji cried out, fearing for his friend's life. He was about to run toward the battle, to somehow help his friend, when another voice cut through the air.

Carmelita had just arrived, just in time to see the yummy about to finish Sly off. "Sly!" Carmelita cried out in horror at the sight of her battered boyfriend being lifted up by the neck. "Let him go you monster!" she growled, as she pulled out her weapons, which were a pair of canes, which looked a lot like shorter versions of Sly's cane. She charged at the yummy, hitting its arm, which caused it to let go of Sly, causing the raccoon to fall limply on the ground. Carmelita started hitting the yummy repeatedly with such ferocity, that she was actually pushing it back. Carmelita was about to hit the yummy again, when it grabbed both her arms, stopping her attack, and lifting her up. Carmelita suddenly felt like she was being stretched, as the yummy started pulling her arms in opposite directions. She gritted her teeth in pain at feeling of being pulled apart, as she continued to struggle in vain, trying to escape the Yummy's powerful grip.

The yummy would have pulled her apart, if it weren't for a sudden intense pain on its chest, which caused it to let go. The pain turned out to be the result of Sly slamming his cane into the wound on the Yummy's chest.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Sly growled, as he helped Carmelita to her feet. Despite the strength in his voice, in reality, his vision was becoming unfocused, and his body felt like it was on fire.

"Sly! Are you alright?" Carmelita asked worriedly, as she helped him steady himself.

"I'm alright," Sly reassured, but winced slightly. To be honest, he was 'alright' relatively speaking. He could still put up a fight, but his vision was becoming unfocused, and he was sure a few of his ribs had been busted.

The Yummy was about to charge at the two of them, but was stopped when Eiji suddenly threw himself at the Yummy, trying to hold it back. "Sly-san! Carmelita-san! Run! I'll try to hold it off!" he called out, as the Yummy thrashed wildly, but the persistent falcon hung on, thinking only of his friends' safety.

"Eiji! Don't do it! Don't be a hero!" Sly cried out when he saw their friend desperately try to buy them time to escape. It wasn't long before Eiji's grip gave way, and he was thrown off by the Yummy.

"Eiji!" the two thieves called out at the sight of their friend being thrown to the ground. It became worse, when they saw the Yummy lumbering toward Eiji, probably planning to finish him off. Without a moments hesitation, the two of them charged at the Yummy, only for it to hit them with another shockwave, sending them flying back and crashing hard into the ground.

Ankh had been watching the whole thing, and now he noticed the falcon, despite being blown back was still trying to get up, clearly intending to aid his friends. "_I might be able to use him,_" Ankh thought, as he flew towards Eiji. Mustering up a false tone that sounded like he was impressed, he moved infront of Eiji. "You really are willing to go that far for your friends. I'm impressed," Ankh said. "Tell you what. I'll help you defeat that Yummy," Ankh said, as a stone box phased out of the palm of his hand. Once it was out, Ankh quickly caught the box, before showing it to Eiji.

"What's this?" Eiji asked, not really understanding how a box was going to help them.

The Yummy, curious at the conversation, turned away from the two thieves who were struggling to get up. When it saw the box it gasped. "That was used in the seal!" it gasped at the sight of the box.

"That's right. With this, you'll be able to get the power to beat the Yummy," Ankh said.

Realizing just how much of a threat Eiji could become if he accepted the seal, the Yummy tried to convince him otherwise. "Don't do it! If you do you'll seal your own fate!" it cried out, more than a little fear evident in its voice.

"What's your answer? This offer is a one time deal. Its either yes or no," Ankh interjected.

Eiji looked from the box, to the Yummy, and finally to his friends who were still trying to recover from the beating they had received. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at Ankh, before making his choice. "I'll do it," he said.

"Good," Ankh said, as he pressed the box against Eiji's waist, causing a silver belt to eject from the side of the box, before wrapping around Eiji's waist, and attaching itself to the other side of the box. The stone parts of the box, then broke away, revealing the box to actually be a belt buckle, which was made from black and blue steel, and a bit of silver. Two more parts appeared on the left and right side of the belt. On the right side, a 'pocket' with a round disk with a gold edge and a void on one hold so to properly hold it appeared, and on the left side, a pocket that looked like a coin holder appeared. The most noticable feature was the three slots that looked like coins slots which were present on the buckle itself.

"Now, use my core medal in the right slot of the buckle," Ankh orderd.

Nodding, Eiji pulled out Ankh's Core Medal, and slotted it in the slot on the right.

"Alright, now you'll need two more," Ankh said, before pulling out two more Core Medals, only these were yellow and green respectively, with the yellow medal depicting a tiger, and the green medal depicting a grasshopper "Use the yellow medal on the middle slot, and the green medal on the left slot."

Eiji quickly took the medals, and inserted the yellow medal in the center slot, and the green medal in the left slot, and when he pressed down on the left side, the buckle clicked and tilted slightly.

Ankh then grabbed the circular object on the right side of the belt: The O-Scanner, and handed it to Eiji. "Use this," he ordered. "Swipe the front across the Medals in your belt. Do it and you'll get the power needed to destroy that Yummy. Now do it, henshin!"

"Right!" Eiji nodded. Raising the O-Scanner, he brought the front down against the belt buckle before drawing it across the front. The belt made three chiming noises as the scanner went across them and produced three rings of red, yellow, and green as the scanner passed.

"Henshin!" Eiji cried out.

"TAKA!"

"TORA!"

"BATTA!"

"TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!"

Colored medals danced around him. The first ring of colored medals spun around his head in a vertical fashion, the second ring spun around his torso in a horizontal fashion and the third surrounded his legs in the same horizontal fashion as the previous set. Huge projections of the three Core Medals in the belt appeared before him, aligning vertically with the red hawk at the top, yellow tiger in the middle and green grasshopper at the bottom before the three of them slammed together to make a new Medal that slammed into him.

Eiji's entire body became covered in a black bodysuit and armor. In the centre of his chest was a large round circle with three designs on it. Squeezed at the bottom was the image of a green grasshopper. In the centre and taking up most of the space was a yellow tiger and finally with barely any room at the top was a red hawk. His legs were covered with thin green armor at the front which was segmented not unlike a grasshopper's legs. Connected to the armor were green lines which connected to the grasshopper marking on her chest. Yellow lines extended from the tiger marking, past the rounded shoulders with yellow edges and ended at yellow gauntlets which had sharp blades folded back on the wrists. Finally the hawk symbol left a red line leading up to his face which was now concealed under a helmet that had large green eyes and a face plate which looked like a flying bird.

"What is this? Where are my beak and tail? What was that song earlier?" Eiji asked, as he looked over his now armored form, also noticing that his beak and tail were missing.

"Worry about those later! Right now, your using the armor of a legendary warrior, known as OOO (pronounced Ozu). Now hurry up and fight the Yummy!" Ankh ordered.

"Hai!" OOO (Eiji) nodded, as the Yummy charged at him. The Yummy tried to nail him with a punch, but OOO easily dodged it, and countered with a punch of his own. This time, the punch actually sent the Yummy flying back. OOO was about to follow up with another punch, when the tiger symbol on his chest flashed, before the light traveled to his gauntlets, causing the tiger claws to unfold. "_Just what I needed,_" OOO chuckled inwardly, before slicing at the Yummy with his claws. The Yummy staggered back, as more and more of its cell medals bled out.

The Yummy quickly countered with a punch, that sent OOO tumbling back. "_That thing packs a punch! If only I could dodge it like Sly-san did..._" OOO thought, just as the grasshopper symbol flashed. Quickly getting up, he was just in time to see the Yummy firing another shockwave, only this one was larger than the ones it had used on Sly and Carmelita. Unable to dodge to the left or the right, he tried to jump over it, and was surprised when he managed to avoid it...by jumping a good 1-2 stories in height, that is. "_Nani? Did I just do that?_" OOO thought, as he started falling down, back to the Yummy. Normally it would have been at a speed to fast for him to see clearly, but at that moment, the hawk symbol flashed, and he suddenly could see everything perfectly. "Raaaaah!" he cried out, as he brought his claws down on the Yummy, making it tumble back.

While the battle had been going on, Sly and Carmelita had managed to get back on their feet, and were watching wide-eyed, as their friend was giving the monster a real beating. "Wow..." Sly said, voicing the thought on both of their minds.

Ankh had been watching the fight and couldn't help but be impressed. "_Its almost like he was born to wield the armor,_" Ankh thought, though he was inwardly scowling as this was bringing back memories of how he and the other Greeed had been sealed 800 years ago. "Oi! Enough playing around, and finish it already!" he shouted impatiently, before adding, "Scan your belt again to use your finisher!"

OOO nodded, as he pulled out the O-Scanner, and scanned his belt again.

"Scanning Charge!" the belt called out, as all three symbols on his chest flashed.

OOO's leg armor suddenly transformed into grasshopper legs, as he jumped up higher than his first jump, all the while leaving a green trail of energy. As the jump hit its peak, he could also feel his power reach its peak as well. A red ring formed in front of him, followed by a yellow ring, and finally a green one. Extending his now normal foot for a kick, he passed through the red ring, leaving a red trail of energy shaped like a hawk's wings. He then passed through the yellow ring, enveloping his body in yellow energy which took the form of a tiger's head. Finally he passed through the green ring, making green energy surround his foot like a grasshopper's leg, poised for a devastating kick!

"Tatoba Kick!" OOO roared out, as he smashed his foot into the Yummy.

It was over in a second. The Yummy was engulfed in an explosion, as the powerful kick hit it, causing it to explode.

OOO stood up from the explosion, when something caught his eye. Falling down was a single silver coin, which was obviously what remained of the Yummy. Opening his hand, he easily caught the coin.

"Not bad, I'd give you a 7/10, on the count this was your first time in the armor. Speaking of which, I'll take that," Ankh said, as swooped down and grabbed the coin out of OOO's hand, before absorbing it, and any of the silver coins that had fallen to the ground during the fight.

Not really caring about what Ankh was up to, OOO instead went to check on his friends. "Sly-san, Carmelita-san. Daijoubu?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine..." Carmelita said, just and she and Sly winced from the pain of their injuries.

"We'd better get you back to the hideout," OOO said, knowing that despite their injuries, a hospital was out of the question.

"Right..." Sly and Carmelita nodded, before OOO let them hang on to his shoulders.

"Hey Ankh! You coming?" OOO asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Not much I can do with just being an arm," Ankh replied, though he obviously didn't like it. He quickly flew toward the three of them, before making sure he had a good grip on OOO's arm.

Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of police sirens filled the air. "Looks like Interpol **finally** sent someone to check the situation," Carmelita muttered, remembering how many times she was forced to apprehend a criminal by herself, due to Interpol's slow reactions at times.

"Well, that's our cue to leave," Sly chuckled, as OOO quickly took off, jumping from building to building.

-Count the Medals-

Meanwhile, Kosei Kougami was busy preparing another birthday cake. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you," he sang with a smile, as he decorated the cake, before putting the final touches. "Happy birthday dear..." he stopped for a moment, as he put a piece of white chocolate on the cake, which had a name written on it. The name was: Kamen Rider OOO. "OOO..." he said, before continuing his song. "Happy Birthday to youuuuu."

Author's note:

Finally done. It took me a while to make this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it.

P.S.

I was thinking of adding an animation description for the opening. If you want, I'll add it on the next chapter.


	3. Crystalized Desires

Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Cooper or Kamen Rider OOO, and at least for now, all OCs belong to Kitty Petro (if I add any of my own later, then I'll say)

Author's note: I've decided to try puting an animation description for the opening, so for the opening, italic words are the lyrics, and normal words are the animations. Now, on with the show.

-Count The Medals-

Bentley typed furiously on his keyboard, desperately trying to regain contact with both Sly and Carmelita. Nearby, Murray was also looking worried. "Gee, I hope they're okay..." he said.

"Yeah. Me too," Bentley agreed, though he wasn't too certain, especially since the last thing they heard before they lost contact with Sly was, much to their dread, the obvious sound of something smashing, or worse, crushing the binocucom. While for Carmelita, it wasn't as clear, but it was also the sound of impact. Now the two of them just hoped their friends hadn't shared the same fate.

Their attention was suddenly turned to the knocking they suddenly heard. "Now who could that be at a time like this?" Bentley groused, before walking over and opening the door.

"Sorry, but we're not interes..." he was about to say when he opened the door. The moment he opened the door, the words died in his mouth when he saw who was at the door. The person standing at the door looked like someone in a costume/armor of some kind, who was supporting both a badly injured Sly and a badly injured Carmelita. Another thing that really scared him was that next to the person, was none other than the red disembodied arm from earlier.

"Ano... Tadaima?" the person spoke. Bentley's only response was to promptly faint at that.

"Maybe you should have ditched the armor first, Eiji," Sly chuckled slightly, despite wincing from his wounds.

"Hai, but first we have to take care of both of you first," Eiji (as OOO) nodded as he walked in.

-Count the Medals-

(Opening Theme: Anything Goes! By Maki Ohguro)

_*drum solo*_

_You got the medals...one, two, and three!_

The Taka, Tora, and Batta core medals are seen coming into the screen, as though someone flicked them into the screen. 

_Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up Os!_

OOO is seen, with rings moving around his body, showing him in various forms.

_*trumpet solo*_

Eiji flips a cell medal into the air, before catching it and inserting it into a ride vendor, causing the vendor to turn into bike mode, before he is seen riding away on it as OOO.

_Iranai motanai yume mo minai_

The scene shows Eiji walking in a sandy area, then changes to show The Cooper Gang amongst the rooftops of Paris, and finally changes to show Ankh (possessing Shingo Izumi's body) and Hina Izumi walking in opposite directions in a park.

_Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo_

Eiji is seen sitting down, before Ankh (as only his arm) flies into the screen.

_Koko kara hajimaru what you've been waiting for?_

Ankh moves about the screen, while Eiji watches from the background.

_Count the medals...one, two, and three!_

Ankh (arm) pulls out the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals, one by one, before showing them as a set.

_Unmei mo kimi hotokanai_

Eiji looks at something, before moving to pick up one of Ankh's medals.

_Kekyoku wa susumu shika nai_

Sly is seen with his gang behind him, and Carmelita by his side, before pulling out his cane, revealing a yellow medal caught in the hook, followed by Ankh (Shingo), who pulls out a green medal.

_Michinaru tenkai give me energy_

Ankh (arm) is seen again, this time moving around the screen, as the group walks around, seemingly in search of more medals.

_Count the medals...one, two, and three!_

Ankh (arm) once again pulls out sets of medals, only this time he shows a set of green, yellow, gray, and blue medals in turn.

_Daijoubu ashita wa itsudatte blank_

A large number of cell medals collect, revealing Uva, Kazari, Mezuru, and Gameru with their complete bodies. All four of them are lounging around, with their trade mark banners fluttering in the background.

_Jibun no kachi wa jibun dake kimeru mono sa_

Ankh (Shingo) is seen holding the Batta medal, as Eiji (carrying the Taka medal) and The Cooper Gang (carrying the Tora medal) arive on the scene, before Ankh and Sly both toss their medals at Eiji, who catches them and uses them to transform.

_Os! Os! Os! Os! Come on!_

OOO is seen using the power of the Taka medal, then the Tora medal, then the Batta medal, and finally using the Tatoba Kick, causing cell medals to fly everywhere.

_ANYTHING GOES sonna kokoro ga atsuku naru mono_

OOO is seen riding on a ride vendor, as Hina is seen chasing her hat that got caught in the wind.

_Mitasareru mono mo sagashite _

Hina catches her hat, which happens to fall right behind members of The Kougami Foundation (Shintaro Goto, and Erika Satonaka) and Interpol (Kitty Petro, and Ling Chu) respectively.

_LIFE GOES ON honki dashite tatakau no nara_

OOO rides up a ramp made of Tako candroids, while being joined in the air by a swarm of Taka candroids, before the scene changes to show Hina hugging her brother's body from behind Ankh's red banner (Ankh either doesn't care about the gesture, or doesn't know how to react).

_Makeru ki shinai hazu_

The four Greeed emerge from behind their respective banners in front of OOO and The Cooper Gang, before OOO activates the Medajalibur's OOO Bash, and seemingly slices at them, causing an explosion of cell medals to fill the screen, before three medals fly up and form the title.

(Theme end)

Count The Medals. The current number of medals accessible to OOO is currently: 8 (2 Taka medals, 1 Tora medal, 1 Batta medal, 1 Cheetah medal, 1 Kamakiri medal, 1 Gorilla medal, and 1 Tako medal).

Episode 3: Crystalized Desires

OOO snapped the belt back into its original position, before pulling out the three medals, and removing the buckle, causing the armor to break away.

"That's a remarkable suit of armor you've got there, Eiji," Bentley commented. He had just finished bandaging Sly's and Carmelita's wounds, before asking what had happened. Eiji told him what had happened, and the skeptical turtle, not believing Eiji's story, especially the part about a suit of armor that had been generated from a belt, asked him to show him to prove it. Needless to say, the moment Eiji (after convincing the arm, who had introduced himself as Ankh, to give him the three core medals) transformed into OOO, Bentley promptly laid any doubts to rest.

"Alright then. Now, Mr. Ankh. Since you seem to be the only person here who knows about what's going on here, care to enlighten us?" Bentley questioned.

Ankh merely snorted, before deciding to that it wouldn't hurt to tell them. "Fine. As you know, my name is Ankh. As for what I am, I am from a race known as the Greeed (that's greed with three Es)," he said.

"Are there others like you?" Carmelita questioned, despite her instincts telling her that they already knew the answer.

"Yes, there are four others. Respectively, they are Uva, the insect Greeed. Kazari, the feline Greeed. Mezuru, the aquatic Greeed. And Gameru, the heavy Greeed. As for myself, I am the bird Greeed," Ankh answered, with a noticeable tone of pride/arrogance in his voice.

"Riiiight..." Sly said, almost shaking his head at the thought of how surreal this looked. Here they were, now talking to a dismembered limb of all things as though it was the most common thing in the world. "So I'm guessing there are only four Greeed now, since Eiji destroyed the one from earlier," he added.

"No. That was just a Yummy. Those things could never compare to us Greeed," Ankh stated, slightly annoyed.

"Yummy? What kind of a name is Yummy?" Murray asked, thinking it was a rather silly sounding name.

"Well that's what they are called," Ankh answered, sounding annoyed.

"What's the difference anyway?" Sly asked.

"The difference between us Greeed and the Yummy that we can create, is that while the Yummy are only made of cell medals, we Greeed also have the core medals," Ankh stated, as he showed them the two different medals.

"That's right. When I fought that thing, that Yummy, when I managed to hurt it enough, it did bleed those silver coins," Sly nodded, remembering the fight with the Bull Yummy.

"So both Greeeds and Yummys are made out of Cell Medals then?" Carmelita questioned. "But then what are the core medals for?"

"How should I put it?" Ankh mused, before he noticed a popsicle laying around, and decided to use that. He quickly flew over and picked up the stick, but not before he tried a bit. "Interesting. This is cold like ice, but it's sweet," he commented, before showing it to them. "Alright then, think of it this way. The ice is the cell medals, while the stick is the core medal. While we Greeed have the core medals, the Yummy don't. Therefore, while the cell medals that make us Greeed have something to cling on to, the cell medals that make up the Yummy have nothing to cling on to, making us both more stable, and stronger than the Yummys," Ankh explained, earning nods.

"Oh, and speaking of Core Medals, I never expected finding four more would be so easy," Ankh added, before flying towards the table, straight for the Beasts' Bracelet.

"Hey, what are you...?" Bentley was about to protest, when Ankh had already grabbed the bracelet, before absorbing it.

Ankh seemed to shake around for a moment, before he 'spat out' the bracelet. The bracelet hit the ground with a clang, revealing it to be missing the four ornaments that had been on it.

"Well, what do you know? Four medals. One from each Greeed. Too bad none of them were mine," Ankh mused. On one hand he enjoyed the fact that he now had 8 medals, but it was bitter sweet on the count he still needed more of his own medals.

Everyone watching didn't know what to say at the sight. "Looks like things are going to be really interesting," Sly laughed slightly, though not everyone thought it was funny.

-Count The Medals-

Interpol HQ, Paris Division

Interpol was busy as always. However, lately it had been getting worse, with most of the pressure on one Chief Barkley. Sighing slightly, he remembered back when things weren't this bad. Now that he thought about it, everything had taken a turn for the worst when Carmelita had quit. With her gone, their small chance of catching The Cooper Gang, the reason for the endless pressure from the higher ups, had gone from small, to zero, maybe even less than zero. It just got worse, as shortly after, The Cooper Gang had gained a fourth member, who was almost as good, if not just as good a thief as that blasted raccoon, Sly Cooper. Now with two master thieves to deal with, things had gotten even more hectic.

He had exhausted nearly every constable, inspector, detective, even captain in his department, and not once had any of them gotten even close to what former-Inspector Fox managed. And it kept getting worse. Earlier today, he had sent a squad over to investigate the commotion that had happened down town. When the squad arrived, nobody was there, but there were signs of what looked like a small crater in the ground, a few indentations on the walls that looked like someone had hit the walls hard. The road looked like something had hit it hard, ripping off parts of it, and last but certainly not least, was the part of the street that looked like something exploded on it.

The squad had managed to find an eye witness, who reported seeing a person in some weird costume, allegedly defending two people, a raccoon that the witness recognized as Sly Cooper, and a vixen that the witness didn't recognize, though the witness figured it was Cooper's new partner in crime. The person was supposedly defending the two thieves from what the witness described as a monster. After destroying, yes destroying, the monster, the person had supposedly fled the scene with the two master thieves.

"Gah! Great! Just great!" Barkley exclaimed. "Next thing I know, Cooper's going to get himself a fifth member, and one that can fight monsters too!" he exclaimed, not liking the very high possibility of a fifth Cooper Gang member. It wasn't so much the fifth member, it was more of the fact that if the mysterious person was a member of The Cooper Gang, then how they were even going to stop someone who could kill something that both Cooper and his partner were no match for was beyond him.

His thoughts were cut short, when the door opened to reveal two inspectors, one a vixen and the other a snow leopard. "Ah, Inspector Petro and Inspector Chu," Barkley said, acknowledging the two inspectors in front of him. The vixen, Inspector Kitty Petro, and her partner, Inspector Ling Chu, nodded.

"You wanted to see us Chief?" Kitty asked.

"Yes. Now, as you've probably heard, it's about the strange incident that had recently happened," Barkley said.

"Is this about the monster sighting?" Ling asked, though he was rather skeptical about it.

"Yes and no. I've got a new addition to your current case. Now, aside from apprehending the Cooper Gang, I also want the two of you to look out for this mysterious warrior, and if you find him, try to convince him to join Interpol. The last thing we need now is a fifth Cooper Gang member," Barkley said, sounding rather tired around the end.

"Alright," they nodded, as they were dismissed.

The two of them walked out of the room, before Kitty decided to speak up.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"About the monster sighting? Personally I think it sounds a little farfetched," Ling answered.

"Well, not like we can't find out for ourselves," Kitty said with a sly smile.

"True," Ling nodded in agreement. It certainly helped that in a way, the two of them were unofficial members of The Cooper Gang.

-Count The Medals-

Cooper Gang Hideout, 1 hour later...

Kitty and Ling rode up to the old house, before parking just out of sight, so nobody would notice the bike. Quickly making their way to the door, Kitty gave it a quick knock. The door opened shortly after that, but instead of one of their friends answering the door, the person opening the door revealed to be a falcon, which neither of them recognized. The falcon seemed to be Asian, and in his early twenties, with dark brown feathers and light brown hair.

"Umm... Who are you?" the falcon asked, unsure how to react.

"We should be asking you the same thing," Kitty replied, whilst showing her Interpol badge.

That got a reaction. The falcon seemed to pale, before he gulped nervously. "Sumimasen, but why would Interpol send anyone here? I have done nothing wrong," he said, trying to stay calm.

"On the contrary. We have reasons to believe that this location might have a connection to The Cooper Gang," Ling stated, testing for a reaction, since the two of them already knew that this was indeed the current hideout of The Cooper Gang.

The falcon started to panic. "Ano... I think you must be mistaken. The only person here is me," he said, starting to sweat nervously.

"Oh really?" Kitty pressed on, much to the falcon's dismay.

Luckily for him, help quickly arrived, in the form of Bentley.

"Eiji, who's at the door?" Bentley asked, wondering what was taking him so long.

"M-m-matte! Bentley-san!" Eiji said, panicking for his friend.

Bentley blinked in surprise, but decided to check anyway, wanting to see what had gotten Eiji into such a panic. When he got to the door, he saw why.

"Kitty and Ling. I figured as much," he sighed when he saw the two Interpol officers and the mischievous look on Kitty's face at the sight of the panicked falcon next to him. "Don't worry Eiji. Even though these two are with Interpol, you could say that they're unofficial members of our gang," Bentley said, much to Eiji's relief.

"Alright then, what brings the two of you here?" Bentley asked, turning back to the two Inspectors.

"Can't we just come by to visit our friends?" Kitty said, almost playfully.

Bentley just frowned in response, before saying, "While on duty?"

The two of them chuckled slightly, before Ling decided to answer. "You are correct. We came here regarding the supposed monster sighting, since Sly and Carmelita were supposedly seen during the incident," he stated.

Bentley's frown deepened, before he turned around. "That's something we're better off discussing inside," he said, as he walked into the hideout, followed by the three of them.

Once they were inside, Kitty spoke up. "You know, rather than the monster, I was kinda wondering more about the guy who saved Sly and Carmelita. Is he here?" she asked, since of all the bizzare things about this case, one thing that caught her eye was the person who had fought the monster.

Bentley smirked slightly. "Well, he answered the door for you," Bentley said, causing them both to almost trip in surprise.

"Eiji? That was Eiji?" Ling said in disbelief.

"No offence, but he doesn't really look like the type to play hero," Kitty said, not really buying it.

"Oh, you'll see. From what we've found out, that one was just the first of many to come," Bentley said ominously, causing the two of them to gulp, not liking the idea of more monsters.

"So, where are the others?" Kitty asked, wanting to change the admittedly dark subject.

"Murray's probably in the kitchen, keeping an eye on Ankh," Bentley said.

"Ankh?" Kitty and Ling asked, not recognising the name.

"Apparently he's one of the things that can make those monsters, but thanks to something going wrong for him, he's litteraly just an arm right now," Bentley said, laughing slightly, though the two Inspectors were left jaw dropped at the idea of something literally being an arm arm alone, and nothing else.

"As for Sly and Carmelita, they're upstairs, resting from their wounds, so if you want to check up on them, just keep the volume down," Bentley finished.

"Right. I think I'll go check up on Sly and Carmelita," Kitty said, not liking the idea of seeing a disembodied arm, before quickly making her way up the stairs.

"Just an arm... Creepy," Kitty muttered as she reached Carmelita's room, only to find that it was empty. Blinking in surprise, Kitty looked around, before she looked toward Sly's room. A thought crossed her mind, just as a cheshire grin appeared on her face, before she slowly opened the door, and took a look inside.

"Awww," she sighed. On the bed, Sly and Carmelita were fast asleep, their bodies snuggled against each other. The sight would have just been the cutest thing to see, if not for the bandages that covered their bodies, showing just how badly the two of them had been injured. "_Wow... Those must have hurt a lot,_" Kitty mentally grimaced. Deciding to leave the two thieves alone, she quickly made her way down. When she got to the dining room, she noticed her partner looking rather pale. The reason was understandable, since he was face to er... hand with a disembodied monster arm.

"There you are. Alright then, I guess we'd better get the both of you up to speed with the situation," Bentley said, before he began relaying what they had pieced together so far.

-Count The Medals-

Meanwhile, at a jewelry store in the middle of paris, something was about to start. A young cat was busy looking through books, whilst pretty much buying out the store. By now, she had already added at least half of the jewelry in the store to the list of things she was going to buy, and she was still adding more and more.

"Beautiful. Simply beautiful. I can't wait to try them all," she half sang, as she continued to add jewelry she wanted to buy. What she didn't notice, was a mass of coins floating behind her, which collected and formed the insect-like body of the Greeed named Uva.

"Your greed will be the perfect source for my Yummy," he said, gaining her attention.

She turned around, and screamed in fright when she saw the insect-like monster. "M-m-m-monster! Don't hurt me!" she cried in fright.

Uva didn't pay any mind to her. Instead, he simply fished out a cell medal from his arm, before moving closer to her. As he got closer, a coin slot appeared on her forehead, before he tossed the cell medal into the slot, with a ringing sound, as if the coin had hit the bottom.

Immediately after that, a void opened on the cat's body, as an almost grotesque, white, mummy like creature crawled out. This creature was the basic form of Yummys, know as a white Yummy.

If Uva could, he would have smiled at the sight. Ignoring the mass panic his very presence was causing, he barked his order. "Go! Consume enough desire, and find my core medals!" he ordered his Yummy.

The Yummy seemed to nod, before it grabbed fist fulls of jewelry, and promptly gobbled it down. It continued to raid the entire store, even grabbing jewelry from any employees or customers that were too close to it, as it ravenously tried to sate the greed it was born from.

Once it had finished gobbling down all the jewelry in the store, the Yummy walked away, in search of more things to sate it's greed.

Uva merely looked on, seemingly satisfied with his handy work, before walking off, content to let his Yummy do all the dirty work.

-Count The Medals-

Kitty and Ling rode down the street, headed back to Interpol HQ. Earlier, Bentley had explained to them about as much as they currently knew about the situation, and honestly, neither of them liked it.

"Why couldn't those Greeed just stay sealed?" Kitty muttered.

"Perhaps because they still want to try to sate whatever they desire," Ling replied.

Kitty nodded, since it did make sense. If the Greeed really were born from desire, then it would be understandable if they also had desires of their own, even if those desires were destructive.

Is was at that moment, that they received a call from their chief.

"What is it, chief?" Kitty asked.

"I need the both of you headed to the Eiffel tower. There's been another monster sighting, and its been reported to have been plundering local jewelry stores or any stores with valuable objects for that matter," Chief Barkley stated.

"Alright, we'll head there immediately.

-Count The Medals-

Back at the Cooper Gang's Hideout, Ankh had sensed the Yummy as well. "Another Yummy has appeared!" he said, before flying toward Eiji. "Ikuze, there's another Yummy, ready for harvesting," he said.

"Eh? Where?" Eiji asked surprised, as the rest of The Cooper Gang were also surprised at Ankh's sudden claim.

"Follow me. I can sense when a Yummy is maturing, so it's easy for me to track one," Ankh answered, sounding rather smug.

"Umm... Okay," Eiji said, not sure how to respond.

"Well, if your going to fight another Yummy, then take this with you," Bentley said, before handing Eiji a binocucom.

"Nani? What's this?" Eiji asked.

"It's a binocucom. With this, we can contact each other while you're out on the field," Bentley explained, receiving a nod in response, before Eiji was out the door, following Ankh.

-Count The Medals-

Several Interpol officers had opened fire on the White Yummy. They had intended to bring it down without killing it, so they could take it for questioning, but that idea went out the window, when the Yummy simply shrugged it off.

The Yummy growled in annoyance. It had consumed a sizable amount of valuables to sate its desires, and was nearing maturity, but now it had these annoying animals to deal with. "_Oh well,_" the Yummy thought, as it continued to gobble down more valuables, intending to deal with the annoyance once it had gained its mature form.

True enough, once it had gobbled down another fist full of valuables, its body began to glow, as the white parts of its body began to break away. Once the proses was completed, the yummy had molted into its mature form. It was mostly black, with several arm-like protusions on its body, and black insect-like armor covering most of its body, except its face, which was humanoid and pale in color. In short, the Yummy had molted into the Kuroari (black ant) Yummy.

Kitty and Ling had just arrived on the scene once the Yummy had fully molted. "So that's a Yummy," Ling observed.

"Looks like a bug to me," Kitty said, sticking out her tounge.

"Appearances can be deceiving," Ling stated simply.

The two of them charged forward, with their shock pistols drawn, before they began opening fire.

"I don't think stunning is gonna work," Kitty said, as their shots didn't seem to have any effect.

"In that case, we'll have to set them on kill," Ling said. "Besides, if what Ankh said was true, then there would be no point in trying to interrogate one of them for information."

"Right," Kitty nodded.

"All officers, set your shock pistol to kill! I repeat, set to kill!" Kitty ordered through her radio.

With that, all of them opened fire once again on the Yummy. This time, the shots seemed to have some effect, as the Yummy did stagger back when the shots hit it, but it quickly shrugged them off.

Growling in annoyance, the Yummy ran toward a nearby police car, before easily lifting it, and throwing it at the officers.

"Everyone, scatter!" Ling called out, as they tried to avoid being turned into pancakes. Unfortunately, most of them weren't fast enough, as the car hit the ground and exploded, killing many of the officers in the blast, with Kitty and Ling narrowly avoiding it, leaving them badly injured, but still able to stand.

"Everyone!" Kitty shouted when she saw their comrades, nearly all of them dead.

"Damn you!" a voice called out, revealing to be from a bear who was one of the officers who had survived, one Constable Shingo Izumi.

"Constable Izumi, don't do it!" Ling called out, but it fell on deaf ears, as the bear charged at the Yummy, whilst wildly firing his shock pistol.

The Yummy simply grabbed him by the throat, before effortlessly throwing him at a wall. He hit the wall hard, leaving him a crumpled pile on the ground, barely alive.

If the Yummy could, it would have been smirking by now, as it looked at its handy work. Turning around, it was about to walk away in search of more valuables to consume, but was stopped by someone calling out "Matte!"

Turning around, the Yummy almost smiled when it saw Ankh. "Ankh! Hand over the Core Medals!" it ordered.

"Heh, like we're going to just give them," Ankh said, before he handed Eiji the belt and medals.

Eiji looked at the carnage that the Yummy had caused, before tightly grasping the three Core Medals, as anger started boiling up in him.

"Why did you murder all these people?" Eiji questioned the Yummy.

The Yummy snorted, before saying, "They were in my way, so I just felt like killing them."

"I've traveled all around the world, but no matter where I went, one thing was always certain," Eiji said, as he began squeezing the Core Medals. "No one has the right to just take someones life."

"And why do you care? It's not like you even knew them," The Yummy snorted.

"That may be true," Eiji said, before continuing, "I've been to many places, but no matter where I went, saving others is always just as hard. Demo, if I just left someone like that, I'd probably regret it. So much, that I'd wish I had helped. I don't want to feel that way, so there's no way I'm just going to let you do this," Eiji stated, before he slapped on the belt, followed by him inserting the Core Medals, tilting the belt, and finally, scanning it.

"Henshin!" he called out.

"Taka!"

"Tora!"

"Batta!"

"Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba! Ta-To-Ba!"

Eiji ran forward, as the medals danced around him, before the the medals formed the armor of OOO, just in time for him to land a sharp blow to the Yummy, sending it staggering back.

Kitty and Ling who had watched the whole thing, could only stare wide-eyed. "Wow, Bentley wasn't lying," Kitty said, as Ling only nodded in agreement.

OOO charged forward, with his Tora claws at the ready. He managed to land several hits on the Yummy, causing it to lose a good amount of cell medals, but this Yummy didn't intend to be beaten as easily as the last one.

The Yummy quickly lashed out with its nail weapons that looked like mandibles. Despite its appearance, the Yummy was actually quite strong. Not as strong as the first one, but thanks to its faster speed, it was quickly making the battle even, as the two of them continued to exchange blows.

Finally, both of them got a lucky hit at the same time, causing both to stagger back, with the yellow part of OOO's armor flickering from yellow to a dull gray for a split second, before turning back.

Ankh seemed to growl at that, knowing that it meant the armor was taking too much damage. "_Normally I wouldn't care, but I'm not letting him lose any Medals,_" Ankh thought, knowing that with enough damage, the armor would eject a Core Medal, making it easy for an enemy to claim it. With that in mind, he quickly pulled out a new Core Medal, The whitish-gray Gorilla Medal he had taken from The Beasts' Bracelet.

"Eiji! Switch out the Tora Medal with this one!" Ankh called out, before tossing the medal to OOO.

OOO quickly caught the medal, and with a "Hai!", quickly replaced the Tora Medal with the Gorilla Medal, before scanning it again.

"Taka!"

"Gorilla!"

"Batta!"

The colored medals began dancing around OOO again, before forming a new medal, which slammed into his armor, causing it to change again. While the head and legs remained the same, due to the same medals being used, his chest armor was now white, with the symbol in the middle depicting a gorilla, finished with the clawed gauntlets on his arms being replaced with much bulkier, yet obviously stronger gauntlets.

"Ankh! Give back the Core Medals!" the Yummy roared, before charging at OOO, only to be met with a very strong punch that sent it flying into the wall.

"Now we're talking," OOO commented, as he activated the Batta legs' ability, propelling him forward, before sending several kicks at the recovering Yummy, followed by another punch from the Gorilla arms.

"Better end this quick," OOO muttered, before grabbing the O-Scanner, and scanning his belt.

"Scanning Charge!" The O-Driver called out, as it executed the random finisher.

The Batta symbol on OOO's chest flashed, before OOO jumped up, though this time it wasn't as high as when he had used his TaToBa Kick. Once he reached the top of the jump, instead of pulling into a kick, he pulled into a smashing pose, before gravity reasserted itself, bringing him down toward the Yummy. Gaining speed fast, he brought his fist down on the Yummy, completely crushing it, and causing it to explode, releasing all of its cell medals.

While the whole thing was going on, Kitty and Ling, who had managed to get back on their feet during the fight, could only gap at what they had just seen. "I saw it, and I still can't believe it," Kitty said, as Ling nodded in agreement. Sufficient to say, the two of them were completely stunned by what they saw.

-Count The Medals-

"Kitty-san. Ling-san. Daijoubu?" Eiji asked, after he had removed his armor.

"Yes, we are fine. However, I'm afraid the others aren't," Ling answered, seeing the many dead officers. That was when they heard Ankh's voice.

"This one is still alive, though at this rate, he won't last long," Ankh said, as he floated above one of the constables. Constable Shingo Izumi.

Before any of them could say anything, Ankh had attached himself to the unconscious constable's arm, before pulling him up. His eyes suddenly opened, and his neat black hair suddenly gained a blondish brown color. Standing up straight, he seemed to inspect himself, particularly Ankh's arm, which was now in place of his original arm.

"A bit bulky for my taste, but it will have to do," he said. However, instead of his voice, Ankh's voice was talking, as Ankh had managed to gain complete control over his body, with Eiji, Kitty, and Ling unable to do anything but watch in stunned silence at the turn of events.

Authors Note:

Done. Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy, and I've been focusing on my other fic lately.


End file.
